Family Bonding Sleepover!
by vanceflare
Summary: After Haruhi blindly agrees to have a sleepover with the twins, Tamaki pesters her until he can join as well. While the twins would prefer to dress up her as a doll, Tamaki would prefer to cuddle and spend some intimate time with Haruhi. But, after watching a horror movie, the boys are convinced they must protect Haruhi from any harm. How will it turn out? R&R TamaHaru & HikaHaru
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I apologize if it's 1) really OOC and 2) pretty crappy. Reason for #1 is that I haven't rewatched the anime for awhile and I just began reading the manga. That's also the reason for #2, but I promise next chapter will most likely be longer. Have suggestions or ideas for Tamaki, the twins, and Haruhi to do? Then please tell me in a review! Please, nothing NSFW.**

* * *

"Haruhi~," the twins chimed in unison, smiling (with a hint of evil intent) at the petite brunette girl who was lost in the novel she was reading. Normally Haruhi preferred to study and read textbooks, but the novel was for her English/Literature class, so I suppose it's the same thing. She'd also be in the library, but they were all too full of loud chatter and students flirting.

"What?" she blinked, staring up at the two from her book. Their smiles turned into grins.

"We should..," Hikaru began.  
"..have a sleepover!" Kaoru finished.  
"Just us three!" they concluded with devilish Haruhi had the slightest chance to respond, an annoyed and (indirectly) provoked blonde butted in.

"My daughter will _not _sleep in the same house as you! Gah, I don't even think you'd let her sleep! You'd be too busy molesting my poor Haruhi!" Tamaki announced dramatically, his hands draping over Haruhi in a protective matter.

"Molesting..? Boss, you're the one touching her," the twins pointed out, then looked at eachother. Haruhi wiggled from Tamaki's grasp and slid her book into her bag. Hikaru and Kaoru came within her view.

"So? What do you say? Can we have a sleepover?" Hikaru asked, his arm resting on his twin's shoulder.

"You can stay by us for the weekend since we do have winter vacation next week," Kaoru noted, hoping that that fact would fuel the fire of Haruhi accepting.

"I..," Haruhi's finger rested on her chin, "..I suppose it's alright. My dad seems to like you and he's actually not going to be home all weekend."

"Yay!" the twins cheered almost childishly as Tamaki's eyes widened.

"B-But Haruhi..," he whined, "..can Daddy come too..? I want to have a sleepover with my beloved Haruhi.."

She sighed, "..fine..I guess so.."

His face lit up faster than someone could flick a light switch. He smiled, embracing her head, cooing happily. She sighed, annoyed, suddenly regretting her answer.

The weekend arrived faster than Haruhi would've liked. She discussed with the twins and wanted to just get clothes ready by herself, but they assured her that it was completely fine and they'd have clothing there for her, since their mother is a fashion designer.

"Are you sure?" she asked once again as the twins calmly led her towards their limousine.

"Yes, yes, it's totally fine, Haruhi," they responded, slipping into the car, with the small girl in between them. They watched her as she observed the inside of the limo, taking notice of soft padded seats and that there was a black carpet. It even had a mini-fridge full of beverages and some snacks.

"So, Haruhi," Koaru looked at her.  
"What do you want to do tonight? We can watch scary movies..play games..," Hikaru suggested, smiling, as we all knew what sort of games he really meant.

"Oh, movies sound nice. I haven't been to the movies since I was in elementary school," she blinked at them.

"What kind of movies do you like?" Kaoru asked, that beginning small chitchat between the 1st year trio, as they pulled into the long driveway that was along the side of the Hitachiin mansion.

A second after they arrived, Tamaki's limousine came as well. Tamaki snatched his bags that his driver unloaded from the trunk, and kept a close eye on the twins.

Haruhi had an itch that this was certainly going to be a long night and that she'd have to be medium between the twins and Tamaki.

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Once everyone entered the colossal mansion, the twins pestered Haruhi, repeatedly asking her to share a room with them. After what seemed like the 30th time she declined, they gave up and they instead showed her the guest room, which was down the hall from the twins' room. Tamaki happily decided for himself that'd he select the guest room across from Haruhi's, but Hikaru and Kaoru quickly corrected him by showing him the guest room on the next floor. He snapped at the twins and, instead, just then ignored them and took the guest room across from Haruhi's.

"Hey, Haruhi, dinner's soon," Kaoru smiled down at the brunette, who took off her uniform jacket.  
"And we have fancy tuna," Hikaru grinned, and the twins' eyes observed Haruhi.

"N-No, Haruhi..," Tamaki began to protest, but just glared at the twins, fuming angrily. They snickered, but then, when she smiled, they all put aside their rivalry and adored her.

"Wow, really?" she smiled again. Maids came to assist them to the dining room, which had a grand table and with a high ceiling. The walls were a soft beige, and the windows were covered with chocolate-colored drapes and curtains. Pictures and plaques decorated the wall neatly. On the wide and long dining table was all sorts of fresh food, such as fancy tuna (the main focused food item at the moment), Waygu beef dishes, and Abalone [for those who don't know what this is, it's basically a type of seafood].

"Haruhi, sit next to us," the twins guided her to a seat which had a great view of the fancy, fatty tuna. The twins helped themselves to rice with some expensive steak while Haruhi loaded her plate with rice as well and fancy tuna. Tamaki sat across from Haruhi and settled with Toro Sashimi with rice and vegetables.

"Mmm," she smiled and even giggled, enjoying her first taste of fancy tuna. Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki temporarily stopped eating to study her and feel their faces heat up. After a few minutes, Tamaki and Hikaru began to crowd Haruhi with questions such as, "Do you want more Fancy Tuna? Here, have mine!". She just declined, contently eating and was happy to have what she had put on her plate.

When they concluded feasting, Haruhi's lips were curled with delight.

"Let's watch a movie! Let's watch a movie!" the twins chanted. Tamaki nodded excitedly, seeing this as an opportunity to be able to hold Haruhi close if she got scared. She agreed to the plan of watching a movie, and Tamaki and Haruhi tailed after the twins. Hikaru and Kaoru entered their personal movie room. It was a rather big room, about the size of their bedroom. The walls were a dark shade of blue, almost black. A screen was against the wall to the right and speakers were on either side of it. Large, plush couches were facing towards the screen as well. A popcorn maker and soda fountain rested near the many DVD stacks in the back.

Haruhi admired the size of the screen. It seemed like it was larger than the ones at the movie theaters.

"Do you want some popcorn?" Kaoru blinked, looking over at Haruhi, as Hikaru fished through the tons of movies, searching for the perfect scary movie.

"Ah, no thanks, I'm still stuffed," she responded.

"Haruhi! Take a seat next to your daddy!" Tamaki patted the seat right next to him on the couch, "Don't sit next to those brats, they'll just try to take advantage of you." Tamaki shot glares at the twins who returned equally deadly daggers at him.

"Uhm..I'm fine, sempai," she sat between Tamaki and the twins, sighing at the three of them, as they childishly muttered insulting names at eachother. Hikaru stood up, which put a stop to the mumbling. He opened the DVD player, which looked expensive and complicated. He slid the DVD in, and he sat back down.

"What movie are we watching? ..Nothing too scary, right?" Tamaki glanced at the twins, slowly inching closer to Haruhi.

"No, not at all. We're watching the Grudge," they both grinned, turning the lights off as the screen lit up.

Needless to say, Tamaki's mind theater was completely wrong. In fact, it was reverse. Haruhi watched the entire movie, calmly pointing out parts of the plot that were confusing to her while the boys shrieked, grabbing close to the brunette.

"H-Haruhi..aren't you scared..?" Kaoru asked, risking a peek at her, with a terrified expression once the movie was over.

"No, not really," she replied, blinking. Tamaki was clutching Hikaru, claiming he saw long, black hair come from the ceiling, just like in the movie.

"..How?" Tamaki looked at her, wide-eyed.

"Well, I never entered the 'cursed' house, did I? No. So, I have no problems whatsoever with the Grudge girl," she explained calmly, reading her novel once again. Hikaru was going to comment, asking her how she even snuck that up here, but quickly dismissed it. The door creaked open slowly because of a gust of wind.

"Ahhh!" they all shrieked (except for Haruhi), clutching to eachother and Haruhi.

"Men..," Tamaki summoned Hikaru and Kaoru in a conference, crouching in the far corner, leaving Haruhi reading her book on the couch, "We must protect her from the Grudge. We can't let Haruhi become a victim!"

"But, boss! I don't want to see the Grudge..," Kaoru whimpered almost, whining quietly.

"I..I don't either, Kaoru, but we must not be selfish!" he remarked officially.

* * *

**A/N: Here's another chapter for today! I really hope you guys like it. I feel as if Tamaki is just less dramatic and more OOC..? Yeah.**

Read & Review for an update!


	3. Chapter 3

"Men, we must stock up on batteries, flashlights, and other valuable items!" Tamaki declared dramatically, as usual. The twins nodded, leading them down to the supply room, which was on the ground floor. Haruhi strolled after them as they rushed to find stuff. After she reached a new chapter in her book, she placed her bookmark in, which Tamaki gave her one day (it was decorative and pink, saying "World's Best Daughter").

"You know, it was just a movie, and," Haruhi sighed, "you don't need all those flashlights."

"She does have a point, boss," Hikaru agreed.

"Yeah, besides, if the power did go off, we have a generator in the basement. We can just send our maids to turn it on," Koaru blinked.

"But that's what she wants you to think! We can't be naïve and ignorant as the people in the movie! She'll lure you in the basement..and..and..," Tamaki whimpered.

"She came from the attic," the brunette pointed out.

"But still, she can come down from there!" Tamaki defended his argument. The twins began to panic again along with Tamaki.

"Idiots..," Haruhi muttered to herself. Once Tamaki and the twins were satisfied with a grand total of 13 flashlights and 85 batteries, Hikaru suggested that they should all stay in the same room when they slept. They all agreed, accept Haruhi.

"B-But, Haruhi!" Tamaki blinked, frowning like a child, "Daddy doesn't want you to get.. k-killed.. by that scary lady!"

"I'll be fine," she stared at them, dawning no amused expression. She entered the guest room, and much to the boys' protests, shut the door. She changed into what she thought looked comfortable to sleep in, sporting a plain long-sleeved emerald colored shirt with teal shorts. She crawled comfortably under the lateritious covers. The pillows were a creamy white and were fluffed. The room wasn't too large, but was completed with doe-colored walls, polished furniture, and curtains which seemed to match the bed sheets. She pulled out her novel once again, reading another chapter before going to sleep.

While Haruhi was sleeping, the boys were crouched close to eachother in front of Haruhi's door, talking in hushed tones.

"Boss, what are we gonna do?" the twins hugged their knees.

"Men, we must not panic! The Grudge senses it. If you hear any doors creak open, don't fall for her trap!"

While the twins and Tamaki resorted to the twins' room to draw out a map of the house and make plans, Haruhi woke up in the dead of the night. She tottered down the stairs, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and kindly asked a maid for a glass of water.

"What was that..?" Kaoru asked, his ear catching the noise of her door creaking open. Coming to the false conclusion that Haruhi was in danger, they scrambled off of the beds, and bounded across the hall to discover Haruhi's light off and the door slightly open.

"Haruhi!" they shouted in worry and fear.

"Oh no! It got her!" Kaoru panicked, clinging to Hikaru as Hikaru clung back.

"No doubt w-we're next!" Tamaki shivered in fear.

"B-Boss..why don't you go in..," the twins stuttered, shoving Tamaki closer to the door.

"I will not be your sharkbait!" he snapped, sighing, frustrated, "I will rescue Haruhi!"  
In Tamaki's mind theater, an image of him dressed as a knight was carrying off Haruhi into safety, and Haruhi was dressed in an elegant and princess-like gown. He clutched the flashlight tighter, turning it on and opening the door cautiously.

"N-No! It can't be!" Tamaki panicked, pointing out the empty bed to the twins, "She's gone!"

"There's no blood..," Kaoru whispered.

"Then there's a possibility she's still alive!" Tamaki shouted, "Men, we must put Operation 'Rescue Darling Haruhi' into action!"

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I apologize that this chapter was sorta rushed. I'm just kinda tired since I had to wake up early. Anyway, I'm planning on that they're gonna pull and all-nighter, trying to protect Haruhi because apparently "the Grudge is in the Hitachiin mansion.**

Also, thanks a ton for the reviews and all the views! Last time I checked, it was viewed over 92 times in one day. Again, thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

Once Haruhi was finished with her water and a quick trip to the bathroom, she returned to her room. The boys were already off, running around on the floors above, searching for the brunette who was safely in her room, snuggled up in her bed.

"I..," Kaoru huffed, "Tamaki, I think...I think she's really gone."

"No!" he replied, cautiously opening another empty guest room. Before the twins had a chance to reply, they heard faint and uneven footsteps echoing from down the hall. They all looked at eachother, all thinking, 'Haruhi?'. They were completely incorrect and realized that when they saw a tall figure shuffle lazily down the hall. She was wearing a white nightgown and (ironically) had long back hair that was messy, covering her face. They didn't realize that it was really a maid who tends to sleepwalk. They all screamed loudly, running down to the floor where their rooms were. They ran into the guestroom Haruhi was in.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki embraced her, in tears, thankful that God had protected his precious Haruhi from harm..

"Sempai, get off of me," she muttered, and he let go.

"Were you harmed? Are you okay?" Tamaki interrogated her, holding her shoulders so she faced him.

"I just got a glass of water. That isn't a dangerous task," she commented.

"Oh, thank god! We were so worried, you little rascal!" the twins hugged her, cooing.

"We must hide quickly! Before it finds us!" Tamaki informed them, triggering a survival game of "hide-and-seek and if you're found you're eaten". Tamaki ran, grabbing Haruhi's hand. Hikaru and Kaoru dashed downstairs, hiding in the kitchen cabinets.

"Sempai!" Haruhi gasped, not expecting the sudden pull. He soon came to a stop when they reached the garage. The garage was large, with an limousine resting inside. It wasn't heated, causing it to be frigid and cold. She shivered since she was wearing shorts, but Tamaki was a bit more comfortable than her because he had soft pajamas. They hid behind the limo, sitting down and holding their knees against their stomachs.

Tamaki blinked, noticing Haruhi shiver. He smiled softly, pulling her close and against him, keeping her warm. She blushed, looking away, avoiding eye-contact with him.

"..how long do we have to hide here? I was planning to actually sleep," she whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, it's only a short filler for now! I may be incorrect, but I think that's some TamaHaru at the end..? Well, it's blooming anyway.**

**R&R for an update. **


	5. Chapter 5

"I..well, I don't know, really," Tamaki released a soft and nervous laugh. Haruhi sighed, accepting the fact that she probably wasn't going to get sleep anytime soon.

"I should've brought walkie-talkies. We don't know if the twins are dead!" Tamaki muttered, cursing himself of not thinking about it earlier.

"Uh, sempai, look. The Grudge isn't real, it's entirely fictional," she stated, staring at him and blinking. She couldn't understand why the twins and Tamaki were actually believing the movie was actually true.

"Shhh! Don't. Say. That! _She'll hear you and get angry_..," he shushed her, his voice somewhat shaky. He was even considering calling Nekozawa and commanding him to remove the foul Grudge from the mansion. He shivered, maybe he wasn't _that _desperate.

"I wish I brought my book..," she blinked, looking around the garage.

"Do you see her..?" Kaoru whispered with a panicked tone.

"Are you crazy? What if she's right outside the door? I don't want to die!" Hikaru responded quickly but quietly. They both shivered. They also hoped that Haruhi was okay and not getting her jaw removed personally by the Grudge.

Around 20 long minutes later, Hikaru took a deep breath and slowly and cautiously creaked open the cabinet door.

"She isn't here," he informed his twin, and they both crawled onto the kitchen floor, shivering because it was ice cold.

"Let's go look for milord and Haruhi," Kaoru suggested, clutching the flashlight firmly and opening the door. As soon as their eyes landed on the poor sleepwalker, who was mistaken as the Grudge, they screamed, retreating to the kitchen.

"To the garage!" Hikaru shouted, pushing open the garage door, and running towards the opposite side of the limousine.

"Wha-..," Tamaki looked, blinking at the twins who scooted next to Haruhi in a panic, "You idiots! You didn't drag that thing in here, did you?"

"No, I don't think so," they replied quietly. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"I'm going back to bed. Please, don't wake me up," she returned inside, walking up the stairs and entering her guest room.

"No-!" they all shouted, but it was too late. Haruhi was already gone.

"Men..," the blonde began, but then gave up.

"Boss, what're we gonna do?"

"We must go after Haruhi!" he announced, a fist raised dramatically in the air.

After that battle cry, they crawled close to the door, opening it slowly. Tamaki waved, signaling the close was clear and they tiptoed out of the garage and into the kitchen.

"From what I think, she is probably in her bedroom right about now!" he whispered hurriedly, glancing at the twins. They nodded, agreeing.

Eventually they made it upstairs again, to come face-to-face with the sleepwalking maid.

* * *

**A/N: WOW, I'm so sorry for a crappy update! I wanted to update again, but I have no muse whatsoever today, so here's another crap filler.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow, I'm sorry. This is SUPER late. HGFJKHGKDGKGHL kjh forgive me.**

* * *

****"B-Boss..what do we do?!" Kaoru hissed at Tamaki, once they found shelter on the other side of the hallway, while the maid just walked around the opposite side.

"..I don't know, but men, we must be brave for Haruhi's sake!" the blonde spat.

"We don't even have a proper plan," the twins pointed out, "and if we improvise, we might as well just give ourselves up now."

"Shut up!" Tamaki sighed, risking a glance at the maid. After thinking of a plan that would work, Tamaki and the twins discussed what to do.

"Okay..let's go!" Tamaki announced, clutching the flashlight in his hand. The three high school boys tiptoed close to her, then before they could chase her off with their flashlights, the maid bumped into the wall. They backed away quickly and fearfully.

"Ugh..," she groaned, the maid's eyes blinking open reluctantly, "ah..Master Tamaki..?"

"Boss, it called you mas- wait..," Hikaru blinked, finally coming to the conclusion that it was just a normal maid.

* * *

**A/N: I apologize once again, this just ended extremely crappily.**

**I'M SORRY**

**BUT**

**LIKE**

**I TAKE REQUESTS**

**SO IF YOU WANT ANYTHING, I'LL GIVE YOU ALL A LIST OF WHAT I CAN WRITE OK**


End file.
